Aghata de Aquário
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Palavras são fortes o bastante pra nos derrubar? Ou nos impulcionam a alcançar o infinito? Créditos pela fic à Nala-dono. Side-Story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Espero que gostem!


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Gente... Um milhão de perdões pela demora. Fiquei sem computador. Toda vez que mando pra consertar, uma coisa que deveria levar 2 dias eu fico uma semana sem. Não fossem meus livros, mangas e playstation eu tava à beira da loucura aqui... E já estou. Estou respondendo e postando rapidão pois estou atrasado pro maldito trampo... X.x

Primeiro de tudo. Créditos. Os créditos desta fabulosa fic vão para Nala-dono. Minha queridíssima amiga. Eu pedi a ela pra criar a ficha do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Mas Nala-dono foi além. Ela escreveu a fic One-shot da personagem. E minha nossa! Como fiquei pasmo de ler! O.O

Nala-dono conseguiu criar uma personagem maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo que triste. E à medida que ia lendo, ela me fazia chorar... E a medida que a história de amor com... Hahahaha! Pensou que ia me enganar é? Eu não vou contar! ù.u

Aghata: Nando-kun... Os leitores já sabem... Você entregou o ouro na fic de... Você sabe... (Cara super vermelha)

Bem... Vamos ler esta fic maravilhosa que Nala-dono escreveu pra nós ok? ú.u

**Saint Seiya Extreme - Agatha de Aquário**

Era inverno na Inglaterra, mas o tempo congelante e as fortes lufadas de neve não impediam a garotinha de correr pela rua acima, em direção à biblioteca. Ela entra, o ar é bem mais quente ali dentro, por causa dos aquecedores, ela tira os casacos gélidos e úmidos e os coloca nos cabides. A mulher no balcão sorri para ela.  
--- Ora, Agatha... Primeiro dia de férias, e você nem está pensando nos presentes de natal?  
--- Mamãe disse que não tem mais lugares pra livros no meu quarto... Então acho que tenho que pensar em outro presente. - disse a menina, com o rosto vermelho do frio e meio encabulada.  
--- E já pensou no que quer?  
--- Ainda não... Mas quero continuar lendo aquela história que a senhora me mostrou da última vez que vim...  
--- Claro... O livro está no lugar de sempre. Boa leitura!  
--- Obrigada. - disse, e correu pelas escadas e através das infindáveis prateleiras da enorme biblioteca, rumo à sessão de histórias mitológicas.  
Ela subiu na escadinha e pegou um grosso livro sobre mitologia grega chamada "Santuário, o mito mais bem guardado da Grécia" Ela percorria animada as histórias de grandes guerreiros com suas armaduras reluzentes e mais resistentes que o diamante, homens e mulheres com poderes sobre humanos que podiam esfacelar rochas como se fossem feitas de açúcar, de batalhas épicas contra Deuses e seres malignos que tentavam destruir a Terra e trazer terror aos humanos. Ela se encantava com as aventuras e com como aquelas pessoas poderosas podiam trazer justiça e esperança ao mundo nos piores momentos pelo qual passasse.  
"Ah... Se tudo isso fosse verdade... Como eu queria ser forte e ter esse poder, e lutar contra monstros e seres malignos, e contra os Deuses, e trazer esperança ao mundo" - pensava ela sonhadora, ainda correndo os olhos pelas linhas que lhe pareciam mágicas. "Se eu pudesse, seria a mais poderosa de todos os guerreiros da esperança, e colocaria para correr qualquer um que tentasse fazer mau ao mundo!" Ela via, em sua mente, a cena das batalhas, e via a si mesma, envolta numa armadura reluzente e dourada de seu signo, aquário, uma entre os doze guerreiros de elite de Athena, lutando bravamente contra os inimigos malignos, em movimentos maravilhosamente perfeitos e poderosos.  
O tempo passava rápido, ela mal percebera quando a mulher veio atér onde estava, pousando a mão em seu ombro. A menina virou assustada para ela, quando viu quem era, corou fortemente.  
--- Oh... Senhora Rachel, me desculpe... Eu perdia hora de novo?  
--- Não tem problema. Mas é melhor correr antes que sua mãe fique preocupada. Não esqueça seus casacos. Uma menina de sete anos correndo pelas ruas com roupas leves num frio desses é pedir por uma bela gripe.  
--- S... Sim, senhora... Obrigada.  
E saiu correndo. A mulher sorriu com carinho para ela, com os pensamentos em algum lugar bem longe. Olhou para o livro, passando a mão de forma sonhadora por suas páginas, e depois o fechou, colocando-o de volta em seu lugar na prateleira. Num murmúrio, ela falava sozinha.  
--- Este aqui eu trouxe do Santuário especialmente para aquele ou aquela que eu escolhesse. Cada vez que lê este livro você está mais próxima de meu mundo, pequena Agatha, e cada vez que o lê também sinto sua cálida energia fluir. Acho que logo poderei lhe contar a verdade...

A menina chega em casa, sua mãe ainda não viera do trabalho, então ela tinha tempo de colocar as roupas ara secarem e correr para tomar um banho bem quente e esperar a mulher. Ela chegou pouco depois que Agatha tinha terminado o banho e estava abrindo seus deveres de férias.  
--- Agatha? Agatha, onde está?  
--- Ahm... No quarto, mamãe...  
A mulher entrou, olhou para o dever de matemática aberto na primeira página, com apenas uma conta feita. Seu semblante não pareceu muito feliz em ver aquilo.  
--- É o primeiro dever que abre? Me deixe ver os outros?  
--- Ahm... Bem... É o primeiro...  
--- E abriu bem agora que cheguei? O que fez durante a tarde?  
--- Ahm... Assisti tv...  
--- Agatha... Eu sei muito bem que não tem nenhum programa de que você goste de tarde... Você estava na biblioteca de novo?  
--- Ah... Eu...  
--- Com esse tempo lá fora?  
--- Mas mãe... Ainda não terminei o livro. É tão legal!  
--- Mais um daqueles de aventuras e magias? De guerreiros com poderes impossíveis que saem por aí derrotando deuses e seres mitológicos para salvar o mundo?  
--- Mas mãe...  
--- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Agatha! Por que você não pode ler histórias comuns como todos fazem? Essa porcaria de mitologia já está mexendo com seu cérebro! Você só fala disso! Só brinca disso! Só imita isso! Até age como essa porcaria de guerreiros o tempo todo! É por isso que ninguém quer ser seu amigo!  
--- Ninguém quer ser porque só sabem brincar de casinha e carrinhos! Eu não quero ser como eles, mamãe!  
--- Quer ser o que então???  
A menina baixou os olhos, sabia que sua mãe odiava suas idéias e as coisas de que gostava e que sempre que tocavam no assunto era briga na certa. A mulher ficou quase vermelha e continuou.  
--- Quer ser uma dessas guerreiras que vê nessa porcaria de livros?! É isso que quer?! Isso não existe Agatha! Está me ouvindo! Não existe! Você está crescendo, tem que perceber que algumas coisas não são reais! Não existem poderes cósmicos e infinitos! Não existem Deuses!! Não existem monstros ou homens malvados querendo dominar o mundo!!! Pare de viver nesse mundo de fantasia! Está se isolando do mundo real!!! Ninguém vai querer você por perto! Ninguém quer ser seu amigo, ninguém vai querer te namorar e ninguém vai te dar emprego!!! Pelo amor de Deus! Seu pai foi embora quando soube que você era menina e eu dou duro pra dar tudo o que você precisa!!! Pra você jogar fora com fantasias??? O que vai ser da sua vida? Eu não estarei sempre aqui pra te sustentar!!! Volte pro mundo real, Agatha!!!  
E continuou a discursar, dizendo as mesmas coisas de formas diferentes várias vezes enquanto a menina ficava calada, chorando em silêncio. Depois virou para a criança com o olhar ainda sério, e a mandou ir para a cama. Que não queria mais ouvir falar de biblioteca e livros de histórias absurdas, que queria ver os deveres de férias feitos e a menina com a cabeça no mundo real. Apagou a luz e saiu, a garota deitou e chorou até dormir, pensando com seus botões "por que... por que ela não entende... Parece tudo tão lindo e maravilhoso... Por que sou tão horrível e imperfeita assim...?"  
No resto da semana ela ficou ali, fazendo seus deveres e mais nada, assistindo a programas chatos na TV que as crianças gostavam, mas que pareciam muito bobos com seus bonequinhos de massa que caiam e eram amassados. Era pra ser engraçado? Todas as crianças de sua idade certamente riam com isso, mas ela achava uma grande chatice. No fim de semana alguém bateu na porta, a mãe de Agatha abriu, mas sua cara se contorceu num sorriso forçado. Ela mandou a mulher entrar, era Rachel, que vinha perguntar se Agatha estava bem. Nunca ficara tanto tempo sem ir à biblioteca.  
--- Minha filha está muito bem, senhorita Cooper, eu é que não a deixei mais ir até lá.  
--- Oh, mas por que, senhora Bethmann? A leitura faz bem, e a menina gosta tanto! É tão difícil uma criança que tenha o saudável hábito de leitura...  
--- Saudável até certo ponto, você quer dizer. Perdoe-me, Sra. Cooper, mas o hábito de minha filha se tornou uma obsessão! Ela estava quase acreditando no que lia em seus livros tolos de mitologias! Não tem o cérebro bem formado para entender que aquilo tudo é apenas fantasia. Ela não tem amigos! Eu lhe peço, sra. Cooper, não permitirei que continue a encher a cabeça da menina com essas bobagens!  
--- Oh... Mas não são bobagens. Se a senhora me permitir explicar...  
--- Explicar?! Eu é que vou lhe explicar, sra Cooper! Explicar que todas as meninas da escola de minha filha querem já se arrumar, colocar roupinhas da moda, passar gloss nos lábios, andar com bolsinhas de mocinhas, falar das coisas que acontecem, de verdade, por aí, arrumar os cabelos, num corte jovem, e prendê-los como se fosse moças. São tão lindas! Mas Agatha? Não! Agatha só pensa em querer aprender a lutar como se fosse um moleque! Fica com aquele cabelo comprido e solto o tempo todo, nunca quer cortar nem nada além de passar um pente, acha que gloss é coisa de bobinhas e só quer andar com essas roupas parecendo uma gregazinha e sandálias de tiras esfarrapadas e uma mochila nas costas para caber tantos livros que só falam bobagens! Por que a senhora não lhe mostra livros descentes? Como shakespeare ou outra coisa que seja uma história e não um mito de coisas que humanos não fazem! Uma coisa para meninas? Por que enche a cabeça dela com essas porcarias? Todas as colegas riem dela! É uma desarrumada, todas as meninas vão crescer lindas e bem estruturadas e ela será uma menina desarrumada, feia e com ares de moleque! Isso se não se tornar uma... Uma... Dessas que não gosta de homens! E por sua causa!  
Quando deu uma pausa no longo monólogo, Rachel abriu a boca para falar, mas ela voltou a retrucar.  
--- Não diga nada! Apenas saia e pare de importunar minha filha com essas porcarias! Meu marido já me deixou por não ser capaz de lhe dar um menino! Não quero que Agatha cresça com ainda mais defeitos!!! Por favor, peço que deixe minha casa e minha filha em paz!  
Não havia o que ser feito ou dito. Rachel pediu desculpas por importunar e foi embora. Agatha estava encostada na porta do quarto, ouvindo a conversa, chorando litros, mas sem dar um pio. Voltou para a cama e se afundou no travesseiro e nas cobertas, mais uma vez chorando até não agüentar mais e cair no sono.

Agatha não falava muito com a mãe desde o que acontecera, era véspera do natal e elas preparavam os enfeites com o resto da família. A menina estava montando a árvore, meio a contragosto, murmurou baixinho.  
--- Por que tudo isso... Se tudo o que eu leio é besteira, então Jesus e Papai Noel também deveria ser...  
--- O que disse, menina?! - rosnou a tia, muito carola, que estava ao seu lado e chamando a mãe da menina. - Você ouviu o que disse sua filha?! Comparou Cristo àquela mitologia pagã e disse que tudo no natal devi ser uma grande bobagem! É uma heresia!!!  
A mãe ficou desapontadíssima, puxou-a pelo braço e a trancou no quarto, escoltada pela tia, que bradou com todas as forças dos pulmões.  
--- É melhor rezar, criança! Para que Deus te perdoe por essa heresia e te deixe entrar no céu quando morrer! - e foram embora.  
A menina olhou a janela, os flocos de neve caiam leves e cristalinos lá fora. Como ela amava a neve, nunca se cansava dela, por mais que a visse todo ano. Abriu a janela, olhou para fora, ainda bem q a casa era pequena e só tinha um andar. Tornou a fitar a porta e ouvir as reclamações de sua mãe de como não sabia por que a menina era assim. Seu rostinho infante se contorceu numa raiva que deu coragem de fazer o que estava querendo há tempos. Pulou a janela, depois a mureta e alcançou a calçada. Saiu correndo e desapareceu de vista. Só parou diante da porta fechada da biblioteca, sentou na frente e se encolheu, esquecera de pegar um casaco e estava congelando agora que parara. Abraçou os joelhos e começou chorar, tinha esquecido que, como era véspera de natal, certamente não encontraria Rachel ali. Devia estar em casa, com sua família, preparando a ceia e pondo montanhas de presentes no pé da árvore...  
Mas de repente a porta se abriu, ela saltou e olhou, deparando com os olhos preocupados de Rachel. Ela correu para a menina, a abraçou e a trouxe para dentro, dando-lhe uma grande caneca de chocolate quente com biscoitos.  
--- Por Athena! O que estava fazendo ali fora neste frio?! Sua mãe vai ficar furiosa!  
A menina desatou a chorar.  
--- Não quero saber! Não quero mais ver minha mãe enquanto ela não entender! Quero mostrar pra ela como ela tá errada! Mesmo eu sento imperfeita, menina, feia e desarrumada e que ninguém goste de mim! Eu quero mostrar que não sou uma completa inútil!!!  
--- Calma, criança... Calma... Vai engasgar!  
--- O que eu faço... O que eu faço, Rachel... Eu sei que é tudo bobagem e só uma história, mas é tudo tão lindo!  
A mulher de repente se levantou, com o olhar descontente. A menina se calou, desconcertada, pensando que dissera uma grande besteira... Como sempre...  
--- Não é bobagem! Ora, pelo amor de Zeus! Eu não daria a você toda a história secreta dos Cavaleiros de Athena se não fosse por um bom motivo! Mas não sei como convencer sua mãe...  
--- Não tem que convencer! Não vou voltar enquanto ela não entender meu lado. Eu fugi!  
--- Mas isso é grave...  
A menina contou tudo o que acontecera, inclusive sobre a tia carola, a mulher à sua frente ouvia horrorizada, entendendo o lado da criança, concordou que ela nunca poderia chegar onde deveria, cumprir seu destino e seu desejo fechada no meio de pessoas assim. Resolveu então sair dali com a menina, ajudarem sua fuga e falar de uma vez por todas tudo sobre o santuário e do quanto sentia o leve cosmo da menina, que certamente era o cosmo que poderia se tornar de um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos de todo o Santuário. A menina parecia não poder acreditar. Passara tantos anos com sua mãe tagarelando o como era tudo irreal e tolo, com todos enfiando em suas cabeças que ela ia acabar ficando louca se continuasse com aquelas histórias... Mas Rachel então elevou seu cosmo, à sua volta dançaram cristais de gelo perfeitos que se refletiam nos olhos maravilhados de Agatha, se unindo e se transformando num belíssimo cisne de gelo.  
--- Isso não é nada perto de tudo o que se pode fazer quando se desperta o cosmo. E o sétimo sentido a tornará capaz de ser tão forte como os Deuses!  
A criança sorriu como não fazia há semanas. As duas partiram dali ainda naquele dia, rumando para a Sibéria, onde era muito mais frio e ela poderia treinar arduamente para, um dia, mostrar à sua mãe que ela estava enganada. Chegaram numa pequena e aconchegante cabana, era meia noite quando passaram pela porta do que seria, agora, seu quarto. Rachel pegou da cômoda um lindo urso branco de pelúcia e entregou à Agatha.  
--- Não tenho muito a oferecer, monetariamente falando... Mas era meu preferido quando tinha sua idade... Feliz Natal!  
--- É o melhor presente que já ganhei! - disse a menina encantada com tudo – Feliz Natal, Mestra Rachel!  
E naquela noite dormiu tranquilamente, com sonhos maravilhosos de todas as glórias e vitórias de Cavaleiros em que ela se via vestida na imponente armadura dourada de aquário.

Os treinos foram árduos, a menina poderia morrer com as nevascas, com as lutas contra a própria mestra, com as tentativas de despertar o cosmo e controlar o ar em seu redor, ou com as lutas tentando congelar os pés dos imensos ursos polares, ou com as corridas de obstáculos pelas florestas e cavernas, cheios de rochas despencando e animais selvagens em seu encalço. Rachel era muito severa e pegava pesado, mas também tinha o carinho e preocupação dedicada de uma mãe que a menina não conhecera. Sempre pensava em como estaria sua mãe, na Inglaterra, mas sabia que, agora, não podia mais voltar atrás. Numa última batalha com a mestra, ela pegou especialmente pesado, a menina só tinha treze anos e ninguém com essa idade já tinha, em sua vida, se sagrado Cavaleiro de ouro. Era tido como impossível. Mas desde que descobrira que as histórias dos livros eram reais a menina não acreditava mais em impossível. Ela quase morreu naquele dia com um ataque mortal de Rachel. A menina evoluíra tanto que a mestra teve de apelar para sua técnica mais poderosa para dar um verdadeiro desafio àquela criança tão dedicada. Ela ergueu as mãos sobre a cabeça, fazendo a forma de um jarro e baixou na direção de Agatha.  
---_** EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!**_  
A menina voara longe, estava muito ferida, sangrando. Por um instante Rachel gelou, pensando se não poderia ter pego pesado demais, mas vi a garota se erguer corajosamente, apesar de quase sem forças. Ela ficou de novo de frente com a mestre e imitou o movimento.  
--- O... O que está fazendo, Agatha?! Eu ainda não te ensinei este?! Quer se matar?!  
Mas a menina continuou firme na posição. Ela estava sem palavras, boquiaberta, mas resolveu que, se a menina fosse capaz, o que tinha esperanças ao sentir o cosmo poderosíssimo dela, ela teria de revidar à altura se não quisesse se machucar feio.  
As duas elevaram os cosmos em patamares inimagináveis, o brilho dourado em torno delas explodiu igualmente e duas execuções auroras colidiram tão perfeitamente que o brilho se expandiu por toda a planície gelada, arrancando todos os metros de neve que havia sobre o chão e criando uma nevasca absurda. De repente, como os dois poderes eram equivalentes, houve uma explosão gigantesca que atirou tudo para longe, apenas as duas permaneceram onde estavam. Agatha desabou, Rachel correu até ela quase sem forças, tomando-a nos braços e sorrindo.  
--- Vamos pra casa, querida. Depois de despertar o sétimo sentido tão espetacularmente, você merece um bom descanso... E uma boa caneca de chocolate quente.  
A garota abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso com o que lhe restava de forças.  
--- Seria ótimo, mestra...

- Santuário, uma semana depois -

Agatha chegava com sua mestra para as lutas contra outros jovens que almejavam a armadura dourada, o coliseu está lotado, todos querem saber quem é a menina que está ali, lutando por sua armadura, sem se importar se era contra homem ou mulher, alto ou baixo, magrelo ou extremamente forte. Com seus movimentos rápidos, circulares e cortantes como lufadas poderosas de vento ela derruba todos em seu caminho. Era um corpo esbelto, definido, mas que parecia delicado como uma flor, todo perfeito como o de uma atriz de cinema. A máscara parecia-se com o de um arlequim, toda cintilante mas em lugar da lágrima sob o olho, era um cristal de gelo brilhante. Todos se maravilhavam com as curvas de seu corpo, com sua delicadeza e com o como podia lutar tão perfeitamente bem e vencer a todos, não importando que estilo viesse contra ela.  
Ela saiu do coliseu aquele dia, os homens torciam o pescoço para olhá-la, mas ela muito encabulada se escondia atrás da mestra.  
--- Mestra... Por que todos olham assim para mim... Acho que pensam que sou uma bruta... Ou coisa parecida... Será que sou tão feia que todo mundo fica me olhando como à um bicho de picadeiro... Estou com vergonha...  
--- Pelo amor de Zeus, menina, do que está falando? Ninguém consegue parar de te olhar porque você foi incrível e porque é lindo como uma Deusa.  
--- Não zombe de mim, mestra! Nós duas sabemos que eu sempre fui uma desleixada. Nunca seria bonitinha, muito menos linda como uma Deusa!  
--- Por Athena... Sua mãe conseguiu mesmo incutir coisas horríveis em você...  
--- Não fale assim dela! Eu a abandonei por não agüentar mais como me tratava... Mas eu sei que só queria meu bem. Se um dia viera saber que morreu por minha falta eu saberei que sou culpada e jamais me perdoarei!  
--- Não diga bobagens! Você fez o que tinha de fazer, ou jamais estaria aqui, e é muito importante para o mundo todo que esteja. Você vai mostrar à sua mãe que estava certa o tempo todo e ela finalmente vai entender. Não é o que você mais quer?  
--- É... Mas... Bem... Também não queria deixá-la triste...  
--- Você não pode arcar com os problemas pessoais de cada um. Cada um tem que resolver os próprios problemas, ou será um verdadeiro fraco dependente. Entende?  
--- Sim, mestra...

Quando entrava na arena toda aquela timidez e medo dos olhares ou julgamentos desaparecia, parecia que ela toda se enchia de fogo no coração e lutava como uma verdadeira Deusa da guerra. Seus movimentos rápidos e cortantes e as rajadas de ar e gelo deixavam a todos boquiabertos. Seu último adversário, porém, não parecia nem um pouco assustado, ele entrou com uma confiança enorme em si mesmo, um olhar frio e sério. Avançava contra ela com movimentos rápidos e poderosíssimos, fazendo enormes crateras no chão de terra. Ele também conseguia usar o ar gelado, lançando contra ela poderosos ataques, mas as esquivas da garota eram muito boas. Ela, porém, também não conseguia atingi-lo como deveria. O homem barrava facilmente suas rajadas de cosmo congelantes.  
--- Acha que isso funciona contra mim, menina? Eu treinei minha vida toda por essa armadura, e não vou perdê-la para uma criança que acabou de sair das fraldas!  
--- Não me subestime! Eu posso fazer muito mais do você imagina com meus treze anos!  
--- Você é forte, menina, mas devia se contentar com a armadura de bronze ou prata! É uma afronta dar uma responsabilidade dessas à uma criança.  
--- Não sou criança!!! _**PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!!**_  
Mais uma vez o poder de seu cosmo foi barrado. Do lado de fora, a mestra observava a discípula lutar, ao seu lado, um velho amigo, Tidus de Leão, assistia também à luta.  
--- Ela ficou boa muito rápido, heim? Quando me escrevia dizendo que ela era incrível não podia imaginar tanto...  
--- Sim... Mas o que me assusta é o como todo aquela timidez dela, o achar que é feia e desarrumada, chata e que ninguém gosta dela... Até se achar masculinizada... Tudo some quando ela luta, ela se torna confiante e sua voz se torna firme e desafiadora...  
--- Vai ver tem marte em Áries! - riu ele – ouvi dizer que quem nasce com o planeta da guerra no signo de Áries adora uma luta é é um verdadeiro Ares na hora de uma briga. Por mais que pareça delicado.  
--- Quem sabe... Quem sabe...  
Mas ela se assustou, e quase saltou para o meio da luta quando um ataque quase tão poderoso quanto a execução aurora atingiu Agatha em cheio e a congelou numa crosta de gelo.  
--- Oh, minha Athena! Agatha!!!  
--- Calma, Rachel! - pedia Tidus, vendo um brilhinho crescer dentro do gelo.  
O adversário comemorava, já dando as costas, mas se virou atordoado ao ouvir o gelo se partir em milhões de pedaços e sentir um cosmo avassalador avançar contra ele. Cortes se abriram em seu rosto com as lufadas de gelo e quando conseguiu abrir novamente os olhos, a menina estava com os braços erguidos, as mãos unidas sobre a cabeça e um cosmo que o deixou abobalhado. Ele atirou todo o poder de seu cosmo contra ela, mas ela baixou os braços gritando.  
--- _**EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!!!!**_  
O homem voou longe, batei contra a parede, que desabou, todo congelado, quase morto. A menina caiu de joelhos, dessa vez não perdera tanta energia como da primeira vez que tentara o golpe. Tidus arregalou os olhos para Rachel.  
--- Ela já sabe esse golpe? Isso é absurdo!!!  
--- Pois é... - respondeu ela num sorriso orgulhoso – Quando eu disse que ela era incrível, não estava exagerando.  
A menina recebeu a armadura, de joelhos diante do Grande Mestre. Athena veio até ela, abençoá-la como amazona no toque de seu cetro e a armadura cobriu seu corpo. Era maravilhosa, cintilante e poderosa, e as formas de seu corpo ficavam ainda mais evidentes com a vestimenta, os homens só faltavam babar olhando para ela, sem saber que só tinha treze anos. Poucos sabiam.

Naquela noite as duas estavam na cabana, Rachel, muito orgulhosa, preparara o melhor dos jantares. A menina voltara a ser tímida e descrente de suas capacidades.  
--- Eu poderia ter feito melhor... Deixei ele me acertar e me congelar. Não sou tão boa assim.  
--- Não fale desse jeito, Agatha, você foi incrível!  
--- Athena é muito boa... Ela foi gentil em dizer que estava honrada em receber uma guerreira tão poderosa. Mas aposto que ela já tem guerreiros muito melhores do que eu para se orgulhar.  
Alguém bateu à porta, Rachel sentiu seu cosmo.  
--- Ponha a máscara... É Tidus.  
Ela obedeceu. O Rapaz vinha dar os parabéns, e ficou pasmo com o quanto ela não conseguia acreditar que realmente merecia. Corava tanto que dava para ver as orelhas em chamas. Ela sabia da história de Tidus, mas ele era amigo de sua mestra desde a época em que eles treinavam, e nunca tentara galantear com ela. E também, as duas ficaram sabendo que, agora que tinha uma namorada, ele nunca mais olhara para as outras meninas. Mas se atreveu a brincar.  
--- Que bobagem, Agatha... Juro que se não fosse comprometido e tivesse sua idade, eu a chamaria para sair sem pensar duas vezes.  
E a menina corou de novo.

** - Dois anos Depois -  
**  
Agatha assistia a mais uma batalha por uma armadura sagrada. Não uma armadura qualquer, mas uma com um poder igual à sua, uma armadura de ouro. A urna da vestimenta jazia à espera do campeão pouco à frente do Grande Mestre e da Deusa Athena, enquanto o favorito à ela tinha a sua final com um rapaz que chegara de última hora. Ele estava indignado por ter de lutar com aquele menino que dizia saber, melhor do que ele, o que era sacrifício. Mas o jovem de dezessete anos não se intimidava, sua envergadura em combate era incrível, a velocidade era fabulosa e seu cosmo era inigualável. A garota assistia de longe, do alto das arquibancadas, vendo, atentamente, cada movimento. A trajetória das ferinas agulhas eram quase impossíveis de se seguir, mesmo para a amazona dourada. O rapaz terminou com uma incrível vitória, e foi abençoado por Athena como seu Cavaleiro dourado de Escorpião.  
Ele saia da arena acompanhado de seu mestre quando olhou para cima e deparou com a imagem de Agatha, seus olhos se fixaram nela de forma tão intensa, que mesmo de longe ela corou, e ele ficou ali, a olhá-la, por um breve minuto que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Um homem já conhecido chegou até a menina.  
--- O garoto até que é bom, não? - disse a voz atrás de si.  
--- Ah! - ela se sobressaltou um pouco – Senhor Tidus... Sim... Ele é... Realmente... Muito habilidoso.  
--- Hum... - ele deu um sorriso jovial – Suas orelhas estão vermelhas...  
--- Ora... - e as orelhas ficaram ainda mais coradas – É só... É que ele fica me olhando desse jeito... Aposto que está achando que sou a garota mais desarrumada que ele já viu. Me incomoda um pouco, sabe?  
--- Pois eu acho que é outra coisa... - seu sorriso se tornou um pouco irônico.  
--- O que? - perguntou ela, curiosamente.  
--- Mas diga. - disse ele como quem não ouve a pergunta – Você o acha mesmo hábil, é?  
--- S... Sim... Muito... Poderoso e também... Apesar do olhar desafiador... Me pareceu muito gentil. Principalmente quando salvou a vida do outro concorrente.  
--- Parece que você conseguiu ver muito dos olhos dele, apesar da distância. - insinuou o outro. - Sabe... Acho que ele também viu bastante apesar de tão longe. Por que não vai lá dar um oi?  
--- Ficou louco, senhor Tidus?! Por que eu faria isso? Nem o conheço!  
--- É uma oportunidade para conhecer. Acho que ele gostou de você.  
--- Não zombe de mim... Além de eu ser feia e desarrumada, todo homem quer garotas frágeis e delicadas, a quem eles possam defender. Eu não preciso de proteção, não sou bem a princesinha que um rapaz iria querer...  
--- Ora. - o outro fingiu indignação – Acho que não faço parte desse mundo masculino!  
Ela deu um leve risinho, Tidus sorriu ainda mais, e voltou a dizer.  
--- Não seja boba, menina, todo mundo tem um par por aí para ser seu. Alguém que vá gostar de você do jeito que você é! E eu ainda acho que devia ir lá dar um oi.  
Ele deu as costas e partiu, Agatha o fitou, um pouco desconcertada, um pouco sem entender, um pouco sem acreditar. Depois tornou a olhar o garoto, vendo, mesmo de longe, que parecia um pouco descontente com alguma coisa, ela não sabia que ele não tinha gostado de tê-la visto em companhia de Tidus. Mas também não entenderia por que... Ele relutou um pouco em tirar os olhos dela e finalmente seguir o mestre.

** - Mais tarde, casa de Escorpião -  
**  
Agatha entrou despreocupada na casa de Escorpião, rumo ao tempo de Aquário, mas se assustou ao sentir um cosmo um tanto agressivo que veio em sua direção. A voz de um jovem rapaz soou desafiador de dentro das sombras.  
--- Quem é que está tentando passar? Eu sou o guardião deste templo e não permitirei que ninguém passe!  
--- Oh... - ela ficou um tanto sem jeito – Olá... Senhor Lesath, né...?  
O rapaz se assustou em ouvir uma voz tão doce lhe responder, ao sair das sombras e dar de frente com a menina, ele acabou se atrapalhando e cortando a palma da mão com a própria agulha.  
--- AH! Senhorita Aquário... - disfarçou o corte, enquanto o mestre olhava divertido para a cena – Me perdoe... Não sabia que era você!  
--- É... Agatha...  
--- O que...?  
--- Meu nome é Agatha, pode me chamar por ele ao invés de meu posto de Amazona. Quer dizer... Se quiser, é claro...  
--- Perfeitamente! Agatha... - e seus olhos pareceram ainda mais sonhadores – Linda...  
--- Desculpe?  
--- Lindo! - consertou engasgado – seu nome! É lindo, senhorita! Se me permite dizer...  
Ela riu, pediu desculpas de novo por ter entrado sem pedir, pois estava tão acostumada a passar por ali, onde ainda não vivia ninguém, que nem se lembrara de pedir permissão. O rapaz, por sua vez, repetia sempre que não era preciso se desculpar, que ele é que devia pedir desculpas pela forma como a tratou sem saber quem era. Uma gota de sangue pingou da mão cortada de Lesath, ele tentou escondê-la, mas a garota já vira.  
--- Você se machucou?! - disse, e correu tomar a mão do rapaz – Me deixe ver.  
--- Foi só um descuido – disse, vermelho como um pimentão – Estou bem!  
Mas a garota não deu atenção, baixou a temperatura da mão dele, fazendo o sangue estancar.  
--- Acho que você não tem problemas com o próprio veneno, né?  
--- Er... Nenhum...  
--- Então vou só parar o sangue com ar frio. Pronto. Está melhor?  
--- Muito... Obrigado...  
Ela olhou para cima, dando de cara com os olhos azuis do garoto. Suas orelhas queimavam tanto que quase dava para ver a fumaça se desprender. Apesar de não poder ver os olhos dela, Lesath também sentiu a mesma vergonha. Ele continuou segurando sua mão.  
--- Er... Será que... Você... Aceitaria ir comigo, amanhã, sei lá... Se sobrar tempo... Dar uma volta... Ver o Santuário... Claro, se não for incômodo nem cansativo para a senhorita...  
Ela ficou ainda mais sem graça, se ergueu depressa, ajeitando os longos e lisos cabelos cor de esmeralda atrás das orelhas bufando de quentes. Sem saber o que fazer, tentando ao máximo, mas sem muito sucesso não gaguejar, ela falou.  
--- Ah... Eu... Quer dizer... É que... Não sei... Por que tem os treinos com a mestra e... bem.../  
--- Ah... Semana que vem, quem sabe...  
--- Er... Que semana que vem eu... Não sei como vão estra os horários dos treinos... Eu...  
--- E se a gente treinasse juntos... Por favor...?  
Ela não conseguia mais tentar se desvencilhar. Aquele olhar era demais, uns olhos tão lindos e gentis... Ela parou por um tempinho, no fim cedeu.  
--- Tudo bem... Podemos treinar... Eu treino todos os dias... Na arena... Às nove da manhã...  
--- Ótimo! - seu sorriso aflorou, fazendo o coração dela saltar como louco.  
Ela se despediu rapidamente e saiu correndo do templo. O garoto ficou olhando com cara de bobo apaixonado. Depois deu um pulo e um soco de comemoração no ar, virando-se em torno de si mesmo e dando de topa com o sorriso irônico do mestre.  
--- Então quer dizer que meu discípulo está amando...? Que coisa mais fofa!!!  
E fez um forte cafuné no rapaz, que lutava para se soltar, apesar de não perder o sorriso.

** - Casa de Aquário -  
**  
A menina chegou e se jogou no sofá, olhando para o nada e sem dizer uma palavra. A mestra apareceu da cozinha, chamando-a para ajudar a preparar o jantar, mas a menina não pareceu escutar. Chegou perto dela, tirou a máscara e deu de cara com um olhar distante, mas com um brilho quase ofuscante. Ela chacoalhou a menina, chamando-a pelo nome, e Agatha finalmente respondeu, ainda que calma, com a voz tão distante quanto o olhar de antes. Fitou a mestra como se estivesse sonhando com algo muito bom.  
--- Mestra... Realmente... Alguém pode gostar de mim...? Quer dizer... Um menino... Um homem... Rapaz. Ah, quero dizer... Gostar de mim como mulher? Não como amiga, ou discípula, ou irmã, ou...  
O olhar da mestra era cada vez mais intrigado e assustado, apesar de alegre. Ela sorriu para a menina, colocou a mão em sua cabeça e ela finalmente se calou.  
--- Já entendi, Agatha... E sim... É claro que isso pode acontecer. Quantas vezes já não te disse que você é linda, doce, delicada. Até na hora de lutar, você é firme e dedicada, mas continua sendo graciosa como uma donzela. Agora para de andar nas nuvens e venha me ajudar com a janta.  
--- Sim, mestra...  
--- E espero que tenha conversado com ele! Quem é o garoto?  
--- Lesath de Escorpião... Ele é forte, bonito e gentil... E estava muito atrapalhado em tentar falar comigo... Mas eu estava mais... Achei engraçado. Mas ele é tão gentil e...  
Segiu-se um longo suspiro. Rachel já ouvira falar de Lesath através de seu mestre, todos se conheciam no Santuário. E ela estava muito contente que a menina estivesse escolhido um garoto tão bom. Quando se deitou, a menina olhou para o teto, vendo a imagem do rosto sorridente e corado de Lesath. Ela ficou rubra até as orelhas e deu um sorrisinho bobo, virou para o lado e pegou no sono.

**Nota do Autor:** Bem... Uma vez, numa discussão no orkut, um amigo abriu um tópico com uma teoria a respeito dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e suas técnicas. Como eles consegue manter as técnicas vivas de geração em geração? Como o Mask usa as mesmas técnicas do Manigold, o Debas as dos Hasgard e assim por diante?

A teoria é de que haviam pessoas, não cavaleiros ou amazonas que estavam encarregadas de guardar essas técnicas para os Futuros Cavaleiros de Ouro. E assim surgiram na minha fic os Grão-Guerreiros. Como a Platina.

Grão-Guerreiro é um cara que se candidatou a Cavaleiro, mas não conseguiu ocupar o posto. Por algum motivo, seja por que ele sofreu um ferimento muito sério, ou por que foi derrotado por outro que conquistou a armadura, ou simplesmente por ser um Cavaleiro "aposentado"... O que importa é que no fim, seu poder e seu conhecimento são grandes demais pra serem deixados de lado e eles recebem a incumbência de treinar novos Cavaleiros de Ouro. É isso aí! Até a próxima Fic!

**Nome:** Agatha Bethmann

**Idade:** 13 qdo conseguiu a armadura, 15 na época atual da história (2 aninhos menos q lesath, q fofo... E pensei de fazer ela como alguém q consegue a armadura de ouro muito novinha ^-^)

**Origem:** Inglaterra

**Aparência: **Olhos azuis acinzentados (quer dizer q são bem clarinhos ^-^)  
Kblos longos até os joelhos, lisos e verde esmeralda *-*  
Corpo esbelto e de traços delicados, apesar da musculatura bem firme.  
Altura - 1,60 (eu gosto das baixinhas u.u e já q stella-chan gosta de sete e Agatha e Lesath são um par... 1+6=7 XD)

**História: **Nem preciso dizer, né... Tah tudo detalhado até demais no capítulo. XD

Mas eu vou fazer um resuminho se não se importar Nala-dono! Só pra desencargo de consciência.

Aghata sempre foi uma menina que adorava ler livros e era fascinada com mitologia. Ia sempre a biblioteca ler o mesmo livro. Um livro sobre Guerreiros que vestiam armaduras e lutavam lado a lado com a deusa Atena. Seu fascínio, no entanto era muito mal-visto pela mãe que fazia de tudo pra fazê-la esquecer de seus sonhos. Um dia após uma briga com a mãe, Aghata foge de casa com a bibliotecária que era na verdade a Grã-guerreira de Aquário. Nas terras gélidas da Sibéria, as duas treinaram até o dia em que Aghata recebeu o direito de vestir a armadura de Aquário.

**Peculiaridade: **Muito tímida e descrente em si mesma, tanto no poder quanto na aparência, apesar de ser poderosíssima e linda de morrer. ù.u

**Personalidade: **Muito tímida, como já disse antes, mas também muito graciosa, delicada e gentil. Não perde tempo em ajudar quem precise, mostrando um grande carinho pelas pessoas de quem ela gosta. Suas atitudes só mudam no campo de batalha, onde, de delicada e tímida, se torna extremamente confiante e até um pouco agressiva. Sua fala se torna firme, suas atitudes se tornam desafiadoras. Mas aidna assim seus movimentos são graciosos como se estivesse seguindo o ritmo perfeito de uma bela música.  
**  
Golpes:** Bom... Acho q só consigo pensar no goslpes dos Cavaleiros do gelo que já existem, o Pó de Diamante, Esquife de Gelo e Execução Aurora (ñ coloquei o Trovão Aurora pq p/ mim parece uma versão menos poderosa da Execução...) Mas se tiver algo em mente, Nando-kun, manda ver ^-^

Bom... É isso. Esepro q esteja de bom tamanho. Até a próxima, pessoal!!! Apareçam p/ conversá!!!  
Bjus!!!  
Nala.


End file.
